This invention relates to a trash can with a cap opened with a step, which is pressed to move a moving mechanism to let the cap swing open.
A known conventional trash can with a cap opened with a step shown in FIG. 4 includes a trash can body 1 provided with a lower chamber 11, a connecting lever 2 contained in the lower chamber 11, a position shaft 17 supporting the connecting lever 2 by piercing through a center point of the lever 2, a U-shaped base 21 fixed on a rear portion of the lever 2 for supporting a compression spring 22 placed between the U-shaped base 21 and an inverted U-shaped base 12 fixed under an upper wall of the lower chamber 2. The rear end of the connecting lever 2 protrudes out of the wall of the trash can body 1 and connected pivotally with a lower end of a lower push rod 31 pushing a cap 4 to swing open.
The conventional trash can with a cap opened with a step further includes a large gear 32 and a small gear 33 supported by a lateral rod 13 fixed on the wall of the trash can body 1, an upper push rod 34 engaging with the large gear 32 and the lower push rod 31 engaging with the small gear 33 and the two rods 34 and 31 located at the same side of the two gears 32,33. Further, an adjusting screw 36 is provided to fit in an outer end of the lateral rod 13, and a coil spring 35 is fitted on the lateral rod 13 between the small gear 33 and the adjusting screw 36, with a protective cover 37 hiding the lateral rod 13, the two gears 32, 33 and having two, an upper and a lower, sides fixed on the wall of the trash can body 1 and with the head 361 of the adjusting screw 36 located at the outer side of the protective cover 37. Thus, the screw 36 can be rotated to tighten or lossen the two gears 32, 33 and the two rods 34, 31. The upper push rod 34 has its upper end protruding a lateral plate 14 fixed on the upper end of the trash can body 1 and fitting in a limit base 42 fixed on a bottom surface of the rear end of the cap 4, and an ear 43 formed on a rear end of the cap 4, and an ear 15 formed on the rear end of the lateral plate 14, and the two ears 43 and 15 are connected with a pivot 16 to let the cap 4 swing up with the pivot 16.
Then, a step 23 of the conventional trash can with a cap opened with a step is pressed down with a foot, moving the rear end of the lever 2 up and subsequently the lower push rod 31, next the small gear 33 rotates synchronously the large gear 32 to move up the upper push rod 34 orderly, forcing the cap 4 swung up open.
However, the known conventional trash can with a cap opened with a step is not only too complicated, taking much time in assemblage, but lose its beauty of its appearance by the two push rods 31,34, the two gears 32,33, spring, the adjusting screw 36 and the protective cover 37. In addition, it requires additional space for those components to the trash can body. Besides, the two push rods and the two gears are liable to be quickly damaged by excessive pressing force of the step.